Malachi Throne
Malachi Throne was an actor from New York who appeared in three episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series and two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Gene Roddenberry had offered him the role of Doctor Leonard McCoy, but Throne turned it down. http://trekmovie.com/2013/03/14/malachi-throne-dies-at-age-84/ Along with Gene Lesser he submitted a story idea for Star Trek called "The V.I.P.s". It did not go beyond a few bits of correspondence back and forth. Throne filmed his scenes for the episodes "Unification I" and "Unification II" on Monday , between Wednesday and Friday , Tuesday , and Thursday on Paramount Stage 9 and 16. As a boy, he had success in a musical version of Tom Sawyer, and he would go on to train as an actor at Brooklyn College and Long Island University. In 1959, he left the stages of New York to try to make a career in film and television. He was with Leonard Nimoy for both his first (the first Star Trek pilot, ) and last (the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode ) Star Trek appearances on television. He also appeared in two other productions with Leonard Nimoy: (1967, 1969, also with Lee Meriwether, Vic Perrin, Ed McCready and Paul Sorenson) and the TV movie Assault on the Wayne (1971, also with Lloyd Haynes and William Windom). In 2004, Throne portrayed Captain Korogh in the fan production Star Trek: New Voyages, episode "In Harms Way", which features Trek performers Barbara Luna, William Windom, James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, Sam Witwer, and Leslie Hoffman. The episode was written by Doug Drexler. His other television credits include: The Outer Limits (1964, with William Shatner, James B. Sikking, Louie Elias, and Lawrence Montaigne), Lost in Space (1966, with Bill Mumy and Ted Cassidy), The Time Tunnel (1966-1967, with James Darren, Whit Bissell, Lee Meriwether, John Crawford, Peter Brocco and Perry Lopez), Police Story (1967, written by Gene Roddenberry and featuring Steve Ihnat, Grace Lee Whitney, and DeForest Kelley), the role of "Joseph Ronaugh" on The Bionic Woman (1975, with Alan Oppenheimer and Paul Carr), the role of "Ali Baba" on The Krofft Supershow (1976-1978, with Jay Robinson and Frank Welker), Project U.F.O. (1978, with Pamelyn Ferdin, Richard Derr, and Whit Bissell), and the role of "Noah Bain" on It Takes a Thief (1968-1969, which featured Alfred Ryder, George Sawaya, Meg Wyllie, Rosemary Forsyth, Keye Luke, Robert Ito, Mark Lenard, Peter Brocco, Steve Ihnat, Lawrence Montaigne, Roger C. Carmel, Yvonne Craig, Ricardo Montalban, John Hoyt, Erik Holland, Brock Peters, George Takei, Michael Ansara, Teri Garr, Sally Kellerman, Anthony Caruso, Julie Newmar, Joseph Bernard, Whit Bissell, Kenneth Tobey, and William Campbell) In 1995, Thorne portrayed the role of Centauri Prime Minister Malachi on Babylon 5 s Hugo Award-winning episode (Andreas Katsulas also co-starred in this episode). His character's assassination allows a war-mongering faction gain control of his planet's government. The ensuing war's consequences fuel the show's narrative arc for the remaining seasons. He also appeared in the TV movies The Doomsday Flight (1966, with Celia Lovsky, Bert Remsen, and Michael Sarrazin), Code Name: Heraclitus (1967, with Ricardo Montalban and Chuck Courtney), It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1975, with Kenneth Mars), and Longarm (1988, with Daphne Ashbrook, Noble Willingham, and Rene Auberjonois). His film credits include the Muhammed Ali biopic The Greatest (1977, with David Huddleston, David Clennon, Lloyd Haynes, Skip Homeier, and Paul Winfield). In 1992, Throne portrayed William Campbell, Sr. on Melrose Place; his wife was played by Salome Jens. Throne passed away at the age of 84 on . http://trekmovie.com/2013/03/14/malachi-throne-dies-at-age-84/ Star Trek appearances File:The Keeper.jpg|Voice of The Keeper File:José I. Mendez.jpg|Commodore José I. Mendez File:José I. Mendez in dress uniform.jpg|An illusion of Mendez File:Pardek.jpg|Pardek External links * The Official Malachi Throne Website * * * de:Malachi Throne es:Malachi Throne sv:Malachi Throne Throne, Malachi Throne, Malachi Throne, Malachi